Empty Magic
by Eggwonna
Summary: Can Merlin and Arthur prove the prophecy wrong as they go to battle Morgana in Camlann - or will fate get the best of them? Maybe there are some things that no one can change, even with magic. Sequel to Chilled Magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a continuation of my story "Chilled Magic"! I recommend reading that first, but this story could still make some kinds of sense without it. But if you like this one, I think you would like the first one :)**

**I don't own Merlin or BBC, or any of that shah-bang. If I did...Well, I wouldn't have stuck to legend at **_**all **_**;)**

**No swearing, SLASH, or inappropriate things in this fanfiction - as is my policy.**

* * *

_**Arthur**_

We approach Camlann at a trot, horses filing in a line, myself leading. Merlin travels two rows behind me, silent as the day we left Camelot three days ago. Guinevere pulls her horse to walk beside mine, and I spare her a glance.

"Arthur," she says tentatively. "Talk to me."

"There isn't anything to talk about," I dismiss.

"Why did you come? Merlin _told _you what will happen!"

I look to her steadily. "You know my reasons, Guinevere. I must stop Morgana, and I will not send my men into battle without their king."

"Under these circumstances I hardly think they would mind!"

"It is my duty as king to be as brave as a knight, and do anything for my people - including go into battles where I could very well die. I have done this before; war is not an uncommon thing for me."

"But this is different, Arthur. Merlin said it is _destiny_!"

"Don't you think I understand that?" I snap, a little too harshly. At Gwen's surprised reaction I press on more calmly. "I'm sorry. It's just...You know, this isn't easy. I don't know if I can change things or...Well, you know..."

"Then why did you come? _Why did you have to come_?" Gwen asks, voice breaking.

"It will be alright," I reassure my wife. "_I _will be fine. I always am, aren't I?"

_**Mordred**_

I gaze out from my lookout post, scanning for Arthur and his army. Morgana expects him to be here today, due to the estimated time for the villager to have delivered the message. She does not doubt that he will come, and neither do I. Interesting how Arthur would have those with magic killed but when the same amount of innocent people are killed in a village he will not stand for it.

My attention is caught when I see movement up on the hill. Sure enough, Arthur is leading an army on horseback towards a clear expanse of land close to where the battle will take place. My eyes narrow as they land on Emrys, riding beside the old physician of Camelot.

"Morgana," I call, turning towards the tent where I know she will be. "They're here."

She comes out of the entrance and quickly strides over to stand beside me, looking out to see the oncoming army.

"I see the little pig survived after all," Morgana growls, glaring daggers at Merlin. Seemingly feeling the gaze, Emrys glances over in our direction, meeting our eyes. "Let's see if my little spell works, shall we?"

"Spell?" I ask, confused.

"Just watch."

_**Merlin**_

I meet Morgana's murderous glare with one of my own. There was a time when we were very good friends...But those days are long over now. She chose her path, and I chose mine. Look where they got us, walking into a war against one another. At least I still have one trick up my sleeve - If she tries to use Aithusa against us, I can order the dragon to stop. She may have befriended the creature, but I can control it.

Morgana's eyes flash gold, and a wave of burning, excruciating pain ripples up my left arm and throughout my body. With a cry of pain I fall from my horse, hitting the hard ground but hardly feeling it over the fire in my veins. I'm breathing so fast that it seems as if there is no air at all.

"Merlin!" Voices around me shout as figures come into my view.

"Hold him down!" Gaius commands hurriedly, hands around me instantly pinning my thrashing body to the rocky ground. "Merlin, my boy, what is it?"

"Gaius, look at his arm!" Gwen gasps from above me.

In my state of pain, I look down at my own arm. The place where Morgana had me branded is now exposed, my sleeve having been completely burned through; a steaming circle, making the design on my flesh even more visible. The mark on my forearm is glowing red and white with heat.

"What's happening to him?" Arthur asks, anxious face coming into view.

"M-Morgana...Spell..." I choke out, scrunching my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Merlin; I have no way to stop this," Gaius whispers, holding my hand.

"Morgana!" Arthur bellows to the valley to our right. "Stop this; Merlin has suffered enough at your hand!"

To my surprise and relief, the pain ceases as suddenly as it began, and I'm left breathless and trembling on the ground. Slowly opening my eyes, I look up into Gaius' face as the men holding me down release their grips. "Why did she stop?" I ask hoarsely.

"I suppose she thinks she proved her point..." Gaius trails off.

"And that would be?"

"She still has power over you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mordred**_

"So you can control Emrys?" I ask, matching Morgana's quick pace with my own as she returns to her tent. I lift the flap and follow her inside. "Then the battle is already won!"

"No, I can't control him; just cause him excruciating pain. But wouldn't you think that would be enough to stop him from protecting his king?" Morgana sneers, turning to me.

"But now that you have shown what you can do...He won't stand for it, you know. He would rather cut off his own arm than have such a large weakness here."

Morgana laughs at this, her usual smirk in place. "The magic is _inside _of him! The only way to cure him of it is to kill _me_, and that is nearly impossible."

"Will he know that though?"

"I hope not," Morgana replies snidely. "I for one would love for Merlin to harm himself in the name of protecting Arthur. He'll be even more helpless that way!"

"We kill him here, right, Morgana?" I change the subject, voice low and serious. "No boasting, no banter. We kill Emrys here in Camlann, along with Arthur. We _end this_, right?"

Morgana looks me dead in the eyes. "Yes, Mordred. It ends here."

"If you so much as hesitate before killing either of them," I say levelly, taking a step towards her. "I will take the pleasure for myself without thought."

"I kill Merlin and you kill Arthur. That is how things will work here, Mordred."

"Keep your word on that," I say coolly, threat evident in my tone. The harsh slap to my face takes me by surprise, and my head whips to the side from the contact, making my cheek burn.

"Do not threaten me, Mordred," Morgana seethes, raising my chin so we are once again face to face. "I am far more powerful than you, so do not forget it. It was I who helped you all those years ago when you were a helpless child. I am the one who so compassionately forgave you for not revealing Emrys' identity until you did. Don't forget that." She lets her hand fall, and without another word exits the tent, leaving me alone.

"I am stronger than you realize, Morgana," I say in a voice so low she cannot hear. "And if you do anything to stop me from killing Arthur and Emrys...I _will _fight you."

_**Merlin**_

I brace myself, hands gripping the end of the small table set up in mine and Gaius's tent. The elderly physician is out, having insisted that I take some time alone and get some rest. But I cannot sleep, not with all these thoughts swirling around in my head.

Morgana has power over me through the brand engraved on my forearm. No telling how far she can go with it...What if she was merely showing a fraction of what she can do with her spell? What if somehow she can control my _mind _with it, or my body? She could make me kill my own friends...Finish off her enemies for her...

My eyes fall on the large knife Arthur gave to me before we left Camelot. The first time he actually gives me a weapon on a journey like this, even though he knows about my magic. We talk less nowadays. Arthur always seems slightly uncomfortable around me, as if part of him fears me, just a little. Or could it even be a bit of mistrust? The thought that Arthur may not trust me now that he knows of my magic hurts. He must know I would do anything for him, though, right? If there was any way that I could protect him, even if it meant hurting myself, I would do it.

Why am I thinking this way?

Looking back to the sharp blade on the table, I know why. Morgana has the upper hand here. I am no longer helpful to Arthur - I'm a danger to him. And if something is threatening Arthur, I must stop it. Even if it's myself.

So what do I do, kill myself? _No_, no I can't do that. I've come too close to death far too many times and I will not commit suicide. But...If the spell comes from the brand...

I roll up my sleeves and put my left arm on the table.

My shaky hand closes around the handle of the knife and I pick it up, an action that feels like it takes an eternity. I raise it above the exposed skin right above the brand.

And press the blade down. I hold back the gasp of pain at the thin cut I have made, and unsteadily make it deeper. A strangled cry escapes my mouth and tears begin to flow down my cheeks. The sight of my blood steadily beginning to flow from the cut makes me stop and I'm forced to close my eyes, trying to pluck up the courage to continue.

"Merlin?" Arthur's muffled voice asks from the other side of the tent entrance. His voice makes me jump, knife grazing the skin above the cut lightly. The blade falls from my hand and onto the grass behind the table as I hurriedly pull my sleeves down and put my bloody hands and arm behind my back just as Arthur enters my tent. "I thought I heard you cry out?"

"No," I deny, too quickly. "No, no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Morgana didn't try that spell again, did she?" Arthur asks suspiciously.

"Believe me, if she does, you'll know," I mumble angrily.

"You're supposed to be resting, Merlin."

"Can't sleep."

"Why not? Here, let me see your arm -"

"No!" I say, too quickly and too loudly. "I mean - no, it's_ fine_, Arthur. Morgana hasn't done anything new."

My friend steps closer, fully suspicious now. "Merlin, give me your arm," he orders in a low voice.

I unconsciously try to take a step back, but end up hitting my injured arm against the table, and a gasp of pain betrays me. "R-really, Arthur, I'm fine!" I insist, trying to cover up the sound.

He steps closer, and then his eyes rest on something on the ground. Following his gaze, my eyes widen. The knife, fresh blood obvious on its blade.

"Please, Arthur, I can explain -"

He lunges forward and grabs my right upper arm, forcing it from behind my back so he can see. His eyes narrow at the crimson stain on my fingers, and he pulls my left arm out. Blood has slipped down my sleeve and colored that hand as well. Arthur yanks my sleeve up, revealing the ugly cut I carved into my skin. The look on his face is murderous. My voice catches in my throat.

"You did this?" Is all he asks. I don't answer. "What were you trying to do, cut your arm off?" He bellows, looking straight into my pale face.

"I-I..." I stutter, trying to find my voice. "Y-yeah."

"You idiot!" He fumes, grip on my left hand tightening. He brings my arm up to face level, forcing me to look at it. "You thought you could just _cut your arm off? _What were you thinking?" My eyes flicker to the tent flap, where shadows have appeared from outside, uncertain whispers being exchanged.

"While I've got this who knows what Morgana can do with me?" I retort, trying to pry my arm from Arthur's relentless hold. "She could make me turn against you, and _kill _you, Arthur! I can't just sit around and let that happen when I know I can do something about it!"

"There have to be other ways, Merlin! You can't just expect that cutting your arm off will solve _anything_! Honestly, did you even stop to consider the fact that you'd _bleed to death_? Or can your _wondrous_ magic replace body parts as well?" His words sting worse than the bleeding wound, and I flinch at the jab about my magic.

"I thought you...You accepted my magic?"

My response seems to surprise him. "What? Of course I have. Why would you bring that up?"

Before I can respond, Gaius walks hastily into the tent, stopping in his tracks when he sees Arthur and I. "What is going on?" He asks, utterly confused.

Arthur reveals my cut arm to the physician. "Merlin here was trying to fix the problem by cutting his arm off," the king growls.

Gaius' face pales. "Merlin?" He asks. The look on my face is enough of an answer. "What got into you? Why on earth would you try a thing like that?"

"Exactly," Arthur snaps, releasing his grip on my hand. "That's what _I _want to know as well."

"I've already told you," I say, forcing my voice to stay calm. "Who knows what Morgana can do with this thing? It could change the whole course of the battle! She may be capable of controlling me altogether, and then where would we all be? _Dead_. All of us. And," I continue, turning to look straight at Arthur. "You may be too high and mighty to accept me harming myself to protect _you_, but just _think _about it...If Morgana can control me, I could kill not only you, but the other knights, Gaius..._Gwen_." An unsure look crosses his face at the mention of his wife.

"Merlin, you are stronger than Morgana, you could beat her even if she was trying to control you mind!" Gaius insists.

"Oh yeah?" I scoff, shaking my head. "Well my _strength _didn't seem to matter when she used the Formorroh, did it?"

"The _what_?" Arthur asks, getting agitated.

"Merlin," Gaius says slowly. "There are other ways of ending spells than cutting off your arm."

"I'm up for suggestions," I reply weakly, the pain and blood loss of my arm taking its toll.

"End the source. Kill Morgana."

"Last time I tried that, it caused more bad than good," I protest.

"Circumstances have changed. Then we still had hope of Morgana using magic for good. Now...we know where Morgana stands."

* * *

**So...Today I literally slept in until almost 2PM...Why? Because I **_**thought **_**I reset my alarm for 9AM but it was really PM. Normally I don't think my body would have rested that long except Thursday was a very long day with a lot of ups and downs. So now it's 1:23AM and I'm not tired and don't want to go to bed yet. :P**

**Oh, also thank you to ****SpangleyPony**** for giving me the idea in her review of Merlin preferring cutting his own arm off before letting Morgana controlling him. I was never intending on the spell to be able to do that, but it gave me evil ideas ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merlin**_

I finish watering the horses, a task that normally I wouldn't enjoy, but I had to get away from the constant watching eyes of my friends. Even now, I know I am being watched from a distant, lest I try harming myself again.

I did more damage than I had originally thought, and hollowly apologized countless times to Gaius as he cleaned and bound it. Originally we couldn't get it to stop bleeding, but a few minutes of perusing the magic book provided a spell for it. The physician tried to give me a few drops of potion for the pain, but I refused; there will be great need of it before the week is through.

Patting the nose of my horse absentmindedly, I turn and return to our battle camp. Walking into the clearing, I'm surprised to see that the meat for my soup has already been cut into pieces, ready to go into the pot. I understand once I register the absence of the butcher knife.

"You don't have to treat me like a child," I say, aiming and failing at a casual tone. "I'm capable of chopping up a rabbit by myself."

"We know exactly how well you cut things, Merlin," Leon replies steadily, staring into the embers of the fire.

I huff, but make no comeback, instead continuing the cooking process for the stew.

"You know we'll protect you from Morgana, don't you?" Gwaine pipes up, looking up into my eyes from his spot on the ground. "No matter what she tries to do to you, we'll stop her."

I shake my head, dumping more herbs into the cooking pot than I intended. "If she does try something, I don't think you'll be able to stop her."

I jump as Percival's hand lands gently on my shoulder from behind. "We'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Merlin," he says seriously.

"Your first priority is Arthur," I say firmly, turning to meet the large knight's gaze. "You protect _him_. His survival is more important than mine."

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin," The king sighs, saying the old joke but without humor, as he comes out of his and Gwen's tent.

"If it comes between saving me or Arthur on the battlefield, you have to choose him," I pressure, ignoring Arthur's weak attempt to lighten things.

"They won't have to make that choice, Merlin," He explains coolly. I turn back around to face Arthur, who is looking at me head on for the first time since he stormed out of my tent to let Gaius see to the cut on my arm. "Because you won't be down there during the battle -"

"What -?"

"You will remain up here with Gwen and Gaius. I've seen your magic; I know you'll be able to reach Morgana and her army with it from the camp."

"Arthur, you _need _me down there!"

"You will obey my orders, Merlin!" Arthur shouts, crossing the distance between us to stand in front of me. "Or suffer the consequences," he adds softly.

"Oh, and what are you going to do if I don't listen?" I counter hotly.

"_I don't know_, okay? But this conversation is over." Arthur turns to leave, but I grab his arm to stop him. "Merlin..." He says in a warning tone.

"You can't control me, Arthur," I say coldly, turning him back to face me. "I have more power than you do, and you know it. There's nothing stopping me from disobeying your orders if I don't feel they are right."

Arthur pulls his arm from my grasp, taking a step closer. "You're beginning to sound like Morgana before she went completely dark."

"And you're beginning to sound like your father."

Something clicks inside of Arthur and he shoves me in the chest, making me take a few steps back. "I know you did not think much about my father but he was the _king _of Camelot and a good man, and deserves respect for it! As for you, you _will _do as I say or there _will_ be unpleasant repercussions. Besides, not too long ago you were willing to cut your own arm off to protect me. Since that didn't work out the way you had planned, how do you think you'd be able to be of help down there if Morgana used her power over you? Like you said earlier, Merlin, she could have you killing my men. She won't be able to get to you if you're up here."

"Oh yeah, because that really worked against her before -"

"Shut up!" Arthur snaps, pushing me again. "Just _shut up_, would you?"

"You said you were worried about your men on the battlefield - what about Gwen and Gaius? You would put them in danger?"

"A knight will stay with you at all times during the battle."

"Oh, good, so now I have a babysitter! And how are _they_ going to stop me if I'm under Morgana's influence? What would you have them do, exactly?"

"Whatever it takes to stop you."

Arthur's words make my blood run cold, and my angry words suddenly leave my mind. "You would have me killed?" My question is met by silence. "You won't even let me cut off my arm, but you would order one of your men to _kill _me?"

"No!" He shouts, hurt flashing in his eyes. "Merlin, I would have him _knock you out_, not _kill _you! I would not willingly have my best friend murdered!" I stare at him for a long moment, speechless. "What?" He asks irritably.

"You haven't called me your best friend since we got home from Ismere."

"I...I..." Arthur stammers dumbly. "Did you think you weren't anymore?"

"I didn't know what to think," I say truthfully. "You haven't seemed very accepting of me since you found out about my magic. Whenever I mention it or say a spell you jump or act like you want to disappear."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do!" I shout back, hurt making my voice crack. "You've been acting like I don't belong ever since you've known. And I realize it was a shock...but...Arthur, it's been two months..."

He takes me by surprise then, throwing his arms around me in a hug. "I didn't know, Merlin. I'm sorry."

I pull away, a grin beginning to spread. "What was that?"

"But my orders still stand," Arthur continues, pulling reality back. "You will stay up here during the battle, with Sir Frederick and you won't go after Morgana or Mordred or come down to help on any condition. Am I understood?"

With narrowed eyes, I nod. "Yes." Arthur seems to accept this, and turns towards the cooking pot.

"Is that done yet? I'm starving." His comment is met by awkward agreements from the surrounding knights, and I go over to fill up the bowls.

_I may have said I wouldn't interfere. But I never do as I'm told. And if you are threatened in any way, I _will _go to help you_. Not for the first time, I am thankful that Arthur cannot read minds.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Morgana **_

I look out over the crowd of soldiers, ready to fight for me. There are at least two thousand of them, varying in strength, but good enough either way. I was surprised at the amount that were able to flee upon the dragon's attack at Ismere. Most of them found me. I found the rest myself with an easy location spell. Either they pledged their loyalty or I killed them, striking fear into the remaining, who all cooperated nicely.

The others I picked up from the villages we raided over the last two months. It wasn't just to get Arthur's attention, like he may think. No, I recruited at least a thousand men from poverty. It took a while to get them to join me, but upon threatening their families they quickly saw sense. Although I could not spare everyone in the village - after all, part of the point _was _to get Arthur's attention. No, each man who pledged to me got to save one of their family members; I even let them choose. Those remaining who would not join me were killed with everyone in their home.

I still don't understand how _Arthur _of all people got a _dragon _on his side. Why any magical beast would trust my brother, I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if Arthur killed it when they returned to Camelot. Although...If he kept it alive for the battle...Then useless men will die. But I won't. Mordred won't.

Arthur may have Emrys, trained knights, and possibly that dragon, but I have Mordred, Aithusa, and my own power. Our armies are even in number. But there is only one with magic on Camelot's side, and two on ours. And I have power over Merlin - it may not be mind control, but my experiment with it earlier proved my hopes that it is enough.

"I need a messenger!" I call to the crowd of men, instantly getting the attention of every one of them. For a long moment, no one moves, until a skinny man steps forward uncertainly. "Yes, you will do. Come here."

"Yes, Lady Morgana?" He asks nervously, giving me a small, hesitant bow of the head. "What do you want me to do?"

A smile creeps upon my face at his fearful tone. Oh, if only Uther could see me now. His once weak and ignorant daughter making men older than her cower in fear. Ripping them apart...Burning their homes to the ground with their screaming wife and children inside...

"You will run up to the _king's_ camp and tell him something for me."

_**Arthur**_

I sit with my head in my hands on the make-shift bed in my tent, Guinevere gently rubbing my shoulders. "I don't know what to do," I admit with a sigh, looking up from my palms.

"Follow your plan, Arthur," my wife says softly. "Defeat Morgana. It's the only way."

"Do you really think I can?" I ask desperately, turning to Gwen. "Morgana is ten times stronger than me with her magic and so is Mordred. My men will be slaughtered down there!"

"You have Merlin on your side. He's more powerful than their whole army combined."

"Not if Morgana pulls that spell on him again. And you _know_ she will. Plus Merlin said she has a dragon on her side. We _would _if Kilgharrah wasn't apparently so old and frail."

"But Merlin also said he can control Morgana's dragon."

"I still can't wrap my head around that..."

"Arthur, it's been two months!"

"And we've been best friends for _years _now, Guinevere!" I snap more harshly than I had intended. "So many years I had no idea of what he could do...It would be one matter if he was just a sorcerer...But _the most powerful warlock who ever lived_? And a _dragon lord_? It's too much!"

"You know why he didn't tell you, though," Gwen says gently, taking one of my hands in hers.

"No, I still can't understand why -"

"Arthur, you do. I know you do."

"He didn't trust me enough to tell me -"

"You _know _that isn't it! He was just scared! You can't possibly understand, not really. He's been hiding this secret for his whole life, and if he revealed it then it was very likely he would _die _because of it. He must have been so lonely...All this time..."

"He won't stay put...Merlin. During the battle he won't stay up here, like I ordered him. He'll run right in the middle of things. Won't he?"

"Probably."

I return to my original position, and after a moment Gwen begins to rub circles on my back comfortingly. "The idiot. Sir Frederick won't be able to stop him if he's determined enough," I sigh, shaking my head wearily.

"Then why did you order him to stay - if you know he won't?" Guinevere asks.

"Because a small, desperate part of me hopes he will..."

"Sire?" A voice asks from behind the tent flap.

"Enter!" I respond, sitting up, shaking Gwen's hand from my back gently.

Elyan pops his head into the tent, face grave. "Morgana has sent a messenger to speak with you."

With a small feeling of dread, I rise and exit the tent, Gwen following. Elyan leads me to the edge of the camp, where a group of knights have already gathered. My eyes land on Merlin hovering at the front of the crowd. My men part for me, and I stand directly in front of Morgana's soldier, who looks more like a commoner. "Speak. What is my sister's message?"

"The Lady Morgana declares that the battle shall begin tomorrow at noontime," The man says.

"Is that all?" I ask, sensing there is more.

"She says that she will crush you," the messenger plows on, looking nervous as he continues the threats. "She is going to murder you and your men. Aithusa will burn your army to a crisp. And," he pauses, until his eyes land on Merlin, who straightens under his gaze. The messenger addresses him now. "You will suffer more than you ever have. The Rightful Queen of Camelot will have King Arthur slaughtered while you watch, and as your tears mix with the blood on the battleground, she will end you."

* * *

**So...Yeah I kind of really hate Morgana now. Annnddd I hope you enjoyed the chapter and...That's all I have to say! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I should be doing homework right now, I suppose...But I don't want to find four more sources about my research paper on the Globe Theatre...So I won't :P**

* * *

_**Merlin**_

Down below, Arthur's army stands in formation with their king at the front. All swords are drawn, feet planted firmly on the stony ground. Morgana's army is formed across from them a few feet away. Mordred, like Arthur, is leading the group. Everyone on their side has a sword, although whether everyone is capable of properly using them is a different matter.

I look around for Morgana, and see her perched on a high rock face, at a safe distance from the weapons but where she can easily reach anyone with her magic. Her eyes are focused on me, and a permanent smirk is clearly on her face. I glare back, trying to control my pounding chest.

There is a loud cry from below, and I take my eyes off of the witch to see that the battle has begun. Camelot red mixes with the black and browns of Morgana's force. It seems I may have underestimated the ragged men, as they seem to be holding their own with reasonable ease.

I begin to panic as I realize I can no longer see Arthur.

_**Arthur**_

I've been knocked to the ground by a very unchivalrous kick to the shin by one of Morgana's men, who is now attempting to end the battle quickly by impaling me with his sword. He's fighting very well, which is surprising considering he doesn't look like much of a soldier.

It's in the moment that another man grabs me from behind, pulling me to my feet, burling arms wrapping around my chest and neck, that I begin to panic. My original opponent pulls back his sword as I struggle to twist mine around and knock the hands off of me.

Suddenly, both men are thrown back, colliding with the fighters around us. I look up, expecting to see Merlin's eyes turn from gold back to blue, but he seems to be busy scanning the crowd, looking for someone. His gaze lands on me, and instantly the frenzy leaves his face. He must have been trying to find me.

But...If _Merlin_ didn't just save my life, who did?

My eyes rest on a figure in the crowd of battle. He's not fighting, just watching me intensely. Mordred. But why would _he _of _all _people, want to save my life? His fiery gaze seems to answer the question for me: because he wants to kill me himself.

_**Morgana**_

"Alright, Aithusa, it's time!" I call over the crashing sounds of battle below. The small dragon pads over to me and nuzzles her head into my palm. "Go, burn our enemies!"

Aithusa makes a croaking sound of understanding, and then take off over the havoc of war. She lets out a sea of fire, which billows into the crowd. Men fall, and I'm satisfied to see that most of them are from Camelot. I let out a loud laugh of triumph, which dies in my throat as I hear it.

Merlin, from his place on top of the hill where Arthur's camp rests. His eyes are hard, mouth open wide as he lets out a series of inhuman words in a loud roar of power. To my shock, Aithusa stops dead in her tracks; head swiveled to look at the man. She lets out a sorrowful moan, and looks to me as if in apology.

The events click in my mind - Only a _dragon lord _can control a dragon. And only someone with immense power can have those abilities. The title is handed down from father to son. But how could I have not _known_? Did Mordred know? No, surely not, he would have told me; would have warned me so we could have come up with a way around this.

It must also explain how Arthur had a dragon in Ismere. The creature went to protect its master. How faithful. But then why isn't the beast here now? And how many more does Merlin have control of?

With a torrent of anger, I let out a roar of my own. "_Emrys_!" Merlin looks to me, and I see the fear in his eyes. He stretches his hand out to me, beginning to form a spell that I cannot even begin to hear over the cries from below.

But I'm faster. A spell of my own, fast and loud, a flash of my eyes, and he falls to the ground, shouting in pain as he clutches the spot where I had him branded. The knight who was standing beside him is instantly leaning over Merlin, trying to calm him down. Merlin opens his eyes, looking directly at me with a burning hatred. I steady my breathing, and intensify the spell, making the warlock scream and slam his eyes shut once more.

Gwen and Gaius run from a tent and grab Merlin, pulling him in the shelter of the fabric with the knight's help. Once Merlin is out of sight, the spell stops working. His cries cease. But he's out of the way all the same.

I give Aithusa the command to continue what was interrupted, and she sends out more blaring fire over the crowd. My smile of victory does not falter. Merlin has not returned yet. The battle is as good as won.

_**Merlin**_

The pain is too much. It's like I've been branded all over again, but this time it's my whole body. Burning, burning, burning. I cry freely, clutching my arm in the hopes that the spell will stop. That Morgana will make it stop.

There is the sound of pounding footsteps, and hands grab at me. My body is moving, but all I can feel is the agony of it as I thrash uncontrollably. I'm pulled into the physician tent.

And the pain ends. The spell is over, like the sheer walls are a shield. I realize blearily that it must only work when Morgana can see me. I'll make it a point that she doesn't again.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouts as Gwen cries, racing for a bowl of water and a cloth. Sir Frederick is trying to hold me still, until he realizes that the pain has stopped, because I'm no longer struggling.

Gwen comes over to me, kneeling beside me as she presses a cool rag to my forehead, dabbing my face with it. Gaius stands over me, peering anxiously at my branded arm. I let out a small sob, trying to control myself, but just the memory of the spell seems to burn me all over again. I'm useless.

Useless, because I can hear the raging of a dragon's fire outside.

Useless, because innocent men are dying right now.

Useless, because I can perform magic, but Morgana can make me stop far too easily.

Useless, because while my friends are outside fighting for their lives, I'm lying on the ground crying like a child, afraid to go back out to the battle. Afraid to move, because I just want to stay here and _sleep_ and never feel that kind of pain ever again.

* * *

**Yes, an update so quickly after the last one! Woohoo! Don't get used to it ;)**

**Reviews are absolutely amazing and encouraged! Hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait - I went on a little trip and was also busy with theatre and homework. But I'm writing again! Yay!**

**I am in a play of Troilus and Cressida (I'm playing Troilus's boy - A.K.A. servant) and my director just decided that I am going to die in battle, which I think is pretty cool ;) Haha. I was watching cast members doing stage combat, and **_**man **_**is it awesome! So I'm kind of in a battle-y mood right now. Fortunately, that works perfectly for this story at this time!**

**Loud music playing in my ear buds, and here we go!**

* * *

_**Mordred**_

Arthur is in my sight, but there is still an army between us. A sword swings for my head, but I deflect it with my own blade, forcing it back with its owner. The man's face comes into view - his long brown hair and a rough beard make the Knight of Camelot easy to recognize from Ismere. I make to attack his left side, but quickly switch to his left. The man does not fall for the trick, instead stopping my weapon with his own. He swings for my legs and I jump over his sword, stepping out of his range. The Knight swings his sword over his head, showing off with a wide grin on his face.

"You're no match for a Knight of Camelot, magic boy!" He laughs.

"I have no need of magic against _you_!" I growl back, advancing.

We exchange attacks, and at one point my opponent comes close to slicing my head off. I counter, and go in for the kill. My sword slashes across the man's chest, and the smile fades from his face as he falls.

Looking up from my dead opponent, I make eye contact with another Knight, who has just dispatched of his own enemy. The large, short hand man whom I also recognize from Morgana's old fortress has a shocked look on his face.

He mouths something, possibly a name, before running for me, sword raised; now obviously shouting the name of the man I just killed. "Gwaine!"

_**Merlin**_

Gwen continues to stroke my brow with the damp cloth, breathing heavily in worry as she leans over me. The screams from the battle outside are echoing in my mind, filling me, making my heart ache so I feel it is about to burst. Pushing the Queen's arm away from me, I rise to my feet, taking a deep breath as I prepare to go back out into the danger.

"Sit down, Merlin!" Gaius says hastily, reaching for me, but I wave him off, shaking my head.

"Only I have to power to end this, Gaius, you know that."

Sir Fredrick's firm grip circles around my upper arm, pulling me back. "And you know that it is my job to follow the orders I received from my King. You aren't going back out there."

I look deep into the Knight's eyes, challenging him. "And you think you can stop me?"

"Merlin!" Gwen gasps.

"None of you can stop me, and I hope none of you will try. You have a duty to your king, Sir Frederick, well, so do I. Now please let go of me so I can follow through with it."

Sir Frederick shakes his head, pulling me towards him a little as he tightens his hold on my arm. "No."

Without the need of a spell, my eyes flash gold, magic coming easily to me as the Knight falls to the ground, unconscious. I can hear the sounds of shock from Gwen and Gaius behind me. "I hope neither of you are planning on stopping me?" I ask, turning to look at them. "I don't want to have to knock anyone else out, if I can help it."

"Merlin, you can't go out there!" Gwen insists, starting to step forward, only to shrink back a little at my warning eyes. "You know what will happen if Morgana sees you! And if she tries to control you with the brand-"

"I do not intend for her to see me."

"Merlin, how do you expect to stop her if she tries-?"

"She won't get the chance," I say darkly as I turn to leave to tent again. "She'll be dead before she ever sees me."

_**Arthur**_

I run for cover from the dragon's raging fire, just thankful that it is not even half as powerful as Kilgharrah's. However, it is still a _dragon _and there's no way I could even hope to defeat it, or get close enough to try. I know the only person who can stop it is Merlin, and I sincerely hope he will start being useful _soon_, while still staying safely on the hilltop.

I slice at an enemy's arm, heart clenching when my eyes process the man in front of me. He cannot be older than seventeen, and the frightened look of a child is evident in his eyes as he tries to stay out of my sword's range.

"Get out of here; you are too young in this!" I warn him, pointing my weapon at his chest but not making the death blow.

"I-I-Lady Morgana would have my head!" He says uncertainly, eyeing the tip of my sword warily.

"Not if she doesn't see you - now _go_! I will not give you this chance again!"

The boy looks at me for a second longer, before racing off. Elyan intercepts him, disarming him easily.

"Elyan, let him go!" I order in a firm voice, loud enough for my Knight to hear. Elyan nods in relief before turning to battle an older enemy. I look for another man to fight, taking a deep breath as I try to calm my rising nerves. There are far too many dead on the stony ground. Everywhere, death is in the air. My own men and those who were once innocent before Morgana got them to fight for her. Everywhere, it's all too much. I've been in battles before, but I hate them more than anything. I will never understand the glorious feeling of victory that many a man has told me comes after winning a war. How can you truly win, when so many have died? War is not worth what it costs.

With a heavy heart, I plunge back into battle.

_**Merlin**_

I step warily out of the tent, looking for Morgana. I see the Witch, standing where she was when she used that spell on me. Anger rising in my chest, I run behind the cover of a nearby tree. Her eyes lock onto my movement, and she turns from watching the battle below to look at my hiding place.

I hear her shout as she begins that evil spell, trying to put me under the control of pain once again, but I step out from behind my shelter, arm outstretched, and with magic exploding from my very being, I blast it towards her. The power strikes her square in the chest, sending her slamming back into the rock behind her. Another bright glow of my eyes and the rock ledge which she was standing on shatters into a million pieces, sending her crashing to the ground with the rubble. The fighters below race to escape the flying debris, a heavy, gray cloud of rising as the rocks slam into the ground.

I cry for Aithusa, whose mouth instantly snaps shut, her billowing flame ending suddenly. She turns to me, eyes wide and full of confusion. Broken words of dragon speech emanate from her mind to mine. _Why_? _Why? Why?_

"_Leave!_" The one command roars from my throat, and the terror in her eyes sends a pang of sorrow through me. I hope one day I can discuss with Aithusa what she has done wrong, and that I wish to protect her, but right now my priority is to save my King and Camelot. I will not use the dragon as a weapon, not when her fire could just as easily kill my friends below. With a high, pitiful cry, Aithusa spreads her wings and flies as fast as she can away from the raging battle. Away from Morgana, who has been using her. Away from danger, because it is my job to protect her. Away from me, because she cannot understand, not after being abused the way she has, that I will do everything in my power to heal her.

Pausing for a quick, calming breath, I make my way down to the battlefield. It's time to find Mordred.

* * *

**So...Uh, yeah, I killed Gwaine. Sorry! And it's weird because I was angry when they did it in the show! :P I do love him though. I mean, how can you **_**not **_**love **_**Gwaine**_**?**

**Also...I realized that Elyan is supposed to be dead. I don't remember when he died, and I actually had forgotten that he did. So I guess he just hasn't, because he was alive in Chilled Magic, so he's alive here! Haha.**

**Did it sound weird when Arthur said "You are too young in this?" because it's something said in Troilus and Cressida so it was just in my head and so I put it there.**

**Reviews make me a very happy camper!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is crazy. That is all I have to say ;)**

"**Now good or bad, tis but the chance of war." – Troilus and Cressida **

* * *

_**Merlin**_

Chaos. Everywhere. Men are lying dead on the ground, both from Camelot and Morgana's army. Charred bodies beyond recognition from Aithusa's fire. No sight of Arthur.

I look around desperately, looking for the King, but he is nowhere in sight. My heart thuds. If I can't find Arthur, then I need to find Mordred. I have to keep them away from each other. My eyes land on Percival not too far away, pounding on an enemy's shield. But that is not the move of an experienced knight - even I know better than to attack like that.

It is then that my gaze lowers to see the body next to the two men. Gwaine. Blood covers the front of his chainmail, making my own run cold. I understand now why Percival is so upset. He and Gwaine were friends long before they became Knights of Camelot. The two combating men turn, and I see red when I recognize Mordred.

I extend my hand, words already forming on my lips, when I see a sword come slashing towards me out of the corner of my eye. I duck just in time, wishing I had brought a weapon of my own for close encounters such as this. I kick out at my attacker's leg, right above the knee, sending him back a pace. Another man comes at me from the left, but I send him flying back with a flick of my hand. Without warning, an arm wraps around my chest from behind, and a sword is held against my exposed neck.

My eyes glow bright, and the hilt of the man's sword turns red with heat. He let's go immediately with a cry of pain, giving me the perfect opportunity to push away.

_**Gaius**_

"Where is Merlin?" Gwen asks with fright, gripping my arm anxiously. My own eyes scan the rocky field below, but there is no sign of the boy anywhere.

"There!" Sir Frederick shouts, pointing to a spot on the ground below. Gwen and I look to it immediately, and my heart considerably slows in relief at the familiar sight of Merlin. He has just shoved an unarmed opponent away. But he doesn't see the man behind him -

"Look out!" Gwen screams, though there is no hope that he will hear her.

Merlin turns just in time to avoid being impaled, but he and his attacker go down, blocking my ward from sight. Others from Morgana's army quickly surround them, swords drawn and ready for the kill. Sir Frederick wastes no time in running, already drawing his own weapon, down the hill to the battle below.

But why hasn't Merlin defended himself with magic already? He can't already be dead...can he? No, I will not think like that. The boy may be stupid but he is like a son to me...

Before I can think any further, the crowd of men are blown back as if hit with a giant wall of energy. In the middle, on the ground and now already sitting up, is Merlin. Gwen cries in relief and I have to turn away myself. That was far too close.

_**Mordred**_

Magic blasts into the Knight and me, sending us flying away from each other. I sit back up quickly, looking for the source of the power. I am not surprised to see Emrys standing in the middle of it all, a murderous look upon his face.

I take the opportunity to sneak away from my opponent and Merlin. I do not doubt I can beat him. That is not why I am leaving. I will not face Emrys until Arthur is dead. That is my current mission.

That is what matters right now. Stabbing Arthur. My sword will surely kill him. I have used it for none but him, keeping it in its sheath on my hip for this entire battle. The one I have used to slay others so far is just an ordinary blade like any other would use. The sword I save for him was forged in Aithusa's breath. It will kill him. I will kill him.

Morgana will take the throne of Camelot as she should, with me on her right side. Magic will be rewarded. Those who oppose us will be executed. There is no other way.

_**Merlin**_

I look around me at all the men I blasted away. I was in panic when they pinned me down, forgetting my magic altogether and struggling like a mad man. It was not until strong hands slammed my branded arm onto the hard ground, pushing savagely on the spot that I cut myself that my pained cry sent them flying back.

Taking heavy, deep breaths, I search for Mordred. He was right there, fighting Percival, but I must have pushed them away as well. Gwaine's body marks the place where they once were. I run to my fallen friend, searching for any signs of life. His eyes are empty, staring up at mine. The corners of his mouth are turned up a bit as if he was smiling right before his death. He is still warm, but his heartbeat has stopped completely. No way to start it again now. Tears roll down my cheeks as I sit there, kneeling beside my friend.

A heavy hand rests itself on my shoulder, and I turn around quickly, hand outstretched. But I let it fall when I recognize Percival. The large man gently takes Gwaine from my grasp, and he lifts the body onto his shoulder. "End it," is all he says.

But I know what he means. End the battle. End the suffering. I give him a stiff nod as I brush away my tears.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please don't kill me after you finish this chapter!**_

**K thanks ;)**

* * *

_**Morgana**_

I slowly pick myself up from the unforgiving ground. My left leg screams in protest and I look to see that it is buried beneath the rock that is strewn all around me. Holding back the tears of pain, I direct my palm at the stone, causing it to disintegrate before my eyes.

Where is Merlin? He will pay dearly for hurting me like this. I will make him sorry he ever tried to sway Aithusa's loyalties. He will suffer and die, and by my hand. There has not been enough death on my enemy's side today. No, not until every single one of them is cut down. Gwen will die for taking my throne. Gaius will die for supporting Merlin and my brother. The Knights will die for fighting against me. Arthur will die for refusing me what is rightfully mine and outlawing magic, continuing Uther's work. And Merlin will die for trying to poison me, killing my sister, hiding his magi from me, and perhaps most importantly, betraying his kind by standing beside my brother.

They will all suffer. Every single one of them will be eradicated. Their blood will be splattered all over this battle field. The bodies will never be moved - left to rot as they deserve. I let out a laugh. I told Mordred I wanted to see Arthur's head on a spike and watch as the crows fed on his eyes. Well, I shall have that victory. He will be the only one I take with me back to Camelot. His humiliating death will be a sign to the people that I am all powerful. _I am the rightful Queen of Camelot_.

Carelessly sending a floating knife through an enemy's chest, I begin to slowly work my way towards the chaos in front of me.

Arthur is in this battle, and no doubt Merlin is as well. I will find them and Mordred, and we will end this like we have been planning for so long.

_**Gaius**_

I stare out at the destruction below. So much death. So much sorrow. When will it ever end? And _how _will it end? Arthur and Merlin will prove the prophecies of the King's death wrong...Surely...

_The prophets do not lie...At Camlann Arthur will meet his end._

No. Merlin knows what he is doing. He may be young, but the boy knows what he must do. So much power in such a small, frail looking body.

But he isn't the young boy he once was. Indeed, Merlin has grown much since he came into my care all those years ago. Where he used to laugh and joke, now he frowns and worries. Where he once detested the idea of anyone dying...Now he is killing people in a battle so much bigger than himself.

He is stronger, braver, and smarter. Older. Much older, it seems. Sometimes when I look into his eyes he seems older than me. He has seen too much. Lost too much. What with that girl he told me about, and his father, countless friends...I can't imagine what it must be like to be Merlin.

And what if he were to die in battle today?

But no, I cannot let myself think such things.

It is possible and, even as I hate to admit it...even probable. Anything could happen here.

Merlin is like my son, as I never married or had any children of my own. When he first came to me I could never have imagined how important he would become to me. He can be rash and act too quickly on his emotions sometimes - oftentimes - but over the years he has grown so much wiser than he once was.

_Please, Merlin...If for anyone, do it for me...Be safe_.

_**Elyan**_

I quickly take the life of my opponent, forcing the thoughts of guilt out of my mind. These people should not be here! Common men, some far too young to see something so blood thirsty as this battle, are everywhere.

I understand why they came, though they are fighting for a witch, I get it. What wouldn't a man do to protect his family? I know I would die a thousand times if it meant that Gwen could have a perfectly safe, happy life. But even - no, especially - as Queen, she does not have that. Her existence is filled with strife and heartache. Hardship and woe. What I would not give to ensure she has a healthy life.

Another enemy falls by my sword. My hands are bloody. My heart is bloody. My whole life seems to be at this moment to be drowning in the unforgiving liquid.

Elyan, mighty Knight of Camelot, who slayed innocent men who only fought to protect their families. Wives, sons, daughters. None of this is fair. And yet these men are no more innocent than I, for they have been killing my friends today. How can war ever be seen as justice? How could one ever say it is alright to kill someone? Who are we to judge who will be allowed to live and who we will murder?

Is a killer not still a man? A thief still a human?

I block the sword which swings for my chest. But I do not strike back and kill this new man, as I easily could. I cannot bear to spill any more blood. The weapon comes dangerously close to my neck before I am able to push it back.

"I will not kill you!" I shout to the frustrated man. "Too many have died today!"

"And yet you will simply be one more!" He utters, swinging his blade in a skillful arch for the death blow.

_**Arthur**_

I turn, taking in all of the chaos around me. The _smell _of death seems to be heavy in the air. The cries of pain and grunts of effort mixing with the loud clashes of metal against metal. Hopelessness threatens to engulf me as I see old friends lying dead on the stony ground.

_No man is worth your tears_. I said that to Merlin once. I used to believe it to be true. What a heartless man I used to be. No, just an ignorant one. Every man is worth your tears. Some deaths you feel more than others, but none should be met with empty stares.

And sorcery...I was wrong to have judged it like I once did. Being raised as I was, there was no way for me to just flat out _accept _magic. But I could have made it easier for Merlin, and all the others who used their _talents _to help me. Magic does not have to be a curse. Merlin has been telling me that the weeks that we spent in Camelot after returning from Ismere. It is merely the people that use it, and _how _they use it, that make magic good or evil. Not the thing or person itself, but the action the power is used for.

From behind me a loud cry of anger erupts, and I turn in time to block Mordred's sword from striking me instantly.

My heart thuds in my chest nervously. If I cannot prove the prophecies Merlin told me about wrong...Then I will die here. Mordred will kill me. That is what the prophets said!

"I will kill you, Arthur. I think even _you_ know that!" Mordred says with wide eyes and a crazed, fleeting grin etched on his face. "The fates have said that you will be slain by a Druid. Your time has come, _King_. You will pay for everything you have done against magic!"

"And when do I ever do as I'm told?" I retort, reminding myself of Merlin as I use words which I have heard him use far too many times for my liking. "Forget the prophecy; I'm going to make a future of my own!"

Mordred strikes for my arm, but I twist my body and block him, pushing his body away with my sword. He charges, and as he does his feet slightly lift off the ground as he attempts to get an angle at me from above. I run for him at the same time, using his position to my advantage as I slid under him, jumping quickly to my feet once on the other side. He whirls around, jaw set as he prepares more carefully.

"Mordred!" I and my opponent are both taken by surprise at Merlin's furious voice to the right. "You have done enough here as it is. I will not let you harm Arthur as well!" I take note of the tear tracks etched on Merlin's slightly grubby face. Though he is strong with his magic, nothing can prepare a man for the loss of a good friend.

Mordred laughs at Merlin's short speech. "You think there is anything you can do to stop me, _servant_?" He spits out. "You know as well as I do that Arthur will die this day, and by my hand!"

"Not if I can help it," Merlin's voice is low and cold, sending shivers of fear down my spine.

"You can't!" Shrieks a new voice, higher and pained from my left. I look to see Morgana, leaning heavily on her right leg as if the other is badly injured. "You die with your King here, _Emrys_!"

_**Gwen**_

Though I am watching closely with bated breath, I cannot tell exactly what is happening.

Arthur, Merlin, Mordred and Morgana are close. Arthur and Mordred face each other off, ready to kill. Both Merlin and Morgana have outstretched hands, ready to kill.

A huge dust cloud rises around the group, blocking them all from sight. Oh, but the _sounds_! Morgana is screaming - whether words or just out of pain, fright, or anger I cannot tell. Merlin is shouting spells so fast I could never hope to identity any letters. Arthur and Mordred are bellowing in battle, swords clashing loudly.

The rest of the battle is almost done everywhere else, or at least seems to be from my view atop the hill. My eyes land on Elyan, deep in a fight with another young man from the enemy army. My brother is not attacking, however, merely blocking the blows with expertise.

The next strike does not miss. The enemy's sword buries itself into my brother's stomach.

I hear incoherent screaming, and somehow I'm moving. I realize the cries are my own, and yes, my feet are moving. But old, yet strong hands are grasping my arms and pulling me back. I pound against them, eyes glued to Elyan, who seems so far away at this moment. He is falling in front of his attacker. His killer. His murderer. There is no other word for this act than murder.

And though my own body is intact, all I feel is pain.

_**Elyan**_

As the blade strikes me, all I feel is pain.

_**Gaius**_

I hold Gwen back, heart breaking as I can almost feel hers do. I was not an only child. I know what it is like to lose a sibling. Yet not in this way.

But I do not know what it is like to lose a son. As I watch the cloud of battle surrounding my ward and King below, praying for their safety, all I feel is pain.

_**Mordred**_

This is how it should be. As a child I was misguided. Arthur will die here and now. All I feel is pain.

_**Arthur**_

As I fight to just _end _this madness, end this war...All I feel is pain.

_**Morgana**_

Merlin will die. He must die. I will kill him. And yet...All I feel is pain.

_**Merlin**_

I cannot handle any more of this. No more death. No more killing. No more bloodshed. I will defeat Morgana and Mordred and Arthur will be safe and all will be as it should be. Despite what my mind tells me...All I feel is pain.

* * *

_**End of Empty Magic**_.

* * *

**AHHH! I thought I told you not to kill me?**

**Yes, that is how it ends.**

**No, I will not write more.**

**Why? Because I'm evil, of course.**

**The ending is up to you, fair readers. How does it end? Do Arthur and Merlin win and Morgana and Mordred die? Or the other way around? Maybe a mix of the two? Perhaps everyone dies like in so many of BBC's shows. Either way...Wow, emotions.**

**I have been pondering how I would end this Fanfiction for some time, and here you go - the end. Or perhaps it is the beginning to you? What will your mind come up with as an ending?**

**Thank you SO very much for all of the amazing support through this story! And for those of you who read Chilled Magic first - thank you squared! Your response means a lot to me! *Hint Hint*. C'mon guys, it's the last chapter, so naturally I would love some feedback ;)**


End file.
